


(Everyone Keeps Telling Me) You're The Bad Guy

by Redezzy



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redezzy/pseuds/Redezzy
Summary: Josie is on the roof, trying to forget about her day, when Penelope joins her, thinking the roof was abandoned.Their relationship may be on the rocks, but they both still care about each other.





	(Everyone Keeps Telling Me) You're The Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you enjoy! Feedback is much appreciated!

"Everyone keeps telling me you're the bad guy," Josie says, hearing the door squeak open and knowing that it was Penelope coming onto the roof. They were practically the only ones who knew about the hidden stairwell to get up here, and this had once upon a time been their spot. Taking another drag from the joint she's smoking she continues, "But maybe if they looked hard enough they could see that we aren't that different. Maybe we're one in the same." 

Josie barks out a humorless chuckle. She never thought she would be saying those words, let alone believing them herself, but her day had put her through the ringer, making her question everything, including herself.

She was always the one to see the best in everyone, no matter what other people told her. But, right now, she was taking the events of her day and all of her repressed emotions out on herself and her ability to see the best was falling short when it came to Penelope. Josie knew there was good in her, and that was the part of Penelope she loved. But Penelope hurt her, and Josie could only focus on that pain right now.

Penelope sniffles as another tear drops onto her cheek. Remembering her humanity and sensing the state Penelope is in, Josie finally turns and asks, "Wait, are you okay?"

Seeing that Penelope is, in fact, not okay, Josie approaches her, unsure of what their boundaries were. The invisible lines drawn in the sand.

Penelope closes the gap as she runs into Josie's arms, grateful to have someone who would hold her.

Josie strokes Penelope's back as she holds her close, hoping that a tight enough hug could take all of her pain away but at the same time knowing it can't. Her heart aches as she sees the pain that Penelope is in, wishing she could feel it instead, knowing that all she can do is be there as Penelope sobs into Josie's shoulder.

The girls stay like that for a while as Josie gives Penelope as much time as she needs. As Penelope begins to come to her senses and realize what's happening, she pulls away and wipes the tears from her face saying, "I'm sorry. I should go."

Everything that went wrong in their relationship runs through her head in a series of regrets, and she blames it all on herself. Penelope realizes that she isn't just saying sorry for this moment, but for everything she ever did to hurt Josie and for all their problems.

As Penelope begins to turn, Josie grabs her wrist and pulls her back into a hug. Josie puts her head onto Penelope's and speaks, "Don't be sorry. I will always be here for these kinds of hugs, no matter what's going on between us, okay? Pen, don't leave. I'm here for you."

A sea of unsaid words lie between them, making the distance seem insurmountable. A wall that could never be climbed. A road that could never be traveled. Neither girl knew whether or not things would turn out well for them, but both had a sliver of hope deep down that they would.

Slowly, Penelope begins to embrace the hug, holding Josie tighter, wishing she could stay in this moment forever. "I know, JoJo, I know."

Penelope once again holds Josie tighter for a split second, drinking in the way their bodies fit together perfectly, then she turns and exits the roof without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Thoughts are much appreciated! Thank you! (Also, sorry it's so short)


End file.
